


Hot and Cold

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:06:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21523429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: Requests: I combined two for this one!Anonymous. Hello, love! Could you write a fluffy/smutty Lucifer x Sunburnt!Reader? Like when Luci finds out about the reader being sunburnt he tries to cool her down. This idea came from the fact that I’m currently sunburnt and need something(someone) to cool me down. Thxx love~Anonymous. I’m not sure if you take requests but if ya do, maybe a Lucifer x Reader with the song Sick and Twisted Affairs by My Darkest Days ? Like maybe the Reader is friends and lives with the Winchesters but sees Luci in secret? <3 love the page!
Relationships: Lucifer x Reader - Relationship
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

“Let’s go somewhere warm, they said. It’ll be nice, they said. Beach! They said.” You grumbled, gently peeling off your shirt. Those fuckers had suggested hitting up the beach when you were done a hunt in Miami. You hadn’t even thought about your skin in the sun. You’d never really been sun burnt. Until now. That was the day before. Tonight they had figured a bar would be a good idea. You had wanted to stay back and try to get some time with your boyfriend, but you couldn’t get out of it. They didn’t know that you were seeing Lucifer. They had no clue that you didn’t bring men back to the motel because you didn’t need to. It was getting harder and harder to hide it, but the longer you waited, the worse it would be. He was like your drug, the secret that you were hiding from you closest friends.

You teared up as you reached around and removed your bra. Once it was off, you sighed in relief, closing your eyes. “Well, _that’s_ a sight I’ll never get tired of.” You smiled when you heard Lucifer’s voice. When you opened your eyes, you saw his smirk fall. “What happened?”

As you gently slipped off your pants, you winced. “The boys suggested the beach.” You told him. “I got a bad sunburn.”

Lucifer walked over to you, pulling you in for a gentle kiss. “Let me make you feel better.” He whispered, his lips brushing yours.

Your eyes met his. “I want to, it just hurts to move.” You whimpered.

“Turn around.” You did as he asked, hearing him pull off his shirt. His hands moved around your waist, pulling your back to his chest. Your head fell back on his shoulder as you moaned. He chuckled at your reaction. His cool temperature was a huge help. “Imagine _that_ from the inside out…” Lucifer whispered in your ear, biting your ear lobe.

“ _Please_.” You whimpered. Getting time alone with him was difficult at times, so your arousal always spiked when you were able to get him like that. 

His forked tongue licked from your shoulder to your jaw. “I’ll skip all the really fun stuff for now. We’ll come back to that later. Right now, I just want you.” He snapped his fingers, leaving you both bare.

You turned to him and his lips attacked yours. Lucifer backed up until his legs hit the bed. He pulled away from the kiss enough to sit against the headboard. Smirking, you made your way over to him, trying to focus on him, and not the scratchy blanket. You straddled him, slowly sinking down onto him. “Fuck, Luc.” You gasped, his fingers gripping your waist. As you rolled your hips, you bit his lip, wanting all of him.

Anywhere his cool hands touched felt better for a moment, and he moved them so frequently that you didn’t have time to register when the sting returned. You felt his grace on your nipples and arched your back, your chest pushing out. Lucifer smirked, healing you. A moment later, you found yourself pinned underneath the devil. He put your calves on his shoulders, his hands on each side of you.

His blue eyes locked with your Y/E/C eyes, a fire burning in them despite looking like ice. “You’re fucking beautiful.” He groaned, rolling his hips. Your hands gripped his biceps as you neared your release. “Cum for me.”

“Oh, Luc!” You moaned before your mouth opened in a silent scream, clenching around him. Your eyes slammed shut, feeling him thrust harder and harder. “ _FUCK_!” You cried out, cumming again as he filled you with his seed.

Your chests were heaving as he let your legs down. He simply laid on top of you, his arms wrapped under yours, his hands gripping your shoulders. Your arms were around his neck as you lazily kissed him. “Thank you.” You smiled. He gave you the smile that only you ever saw. The one that wasn’t sarcastic, or menacing. “I love you, Lucifer.” Your heart was pounding in your chest, and not just from the sex. The two of you had never said those words before.

“And I love you.” He kissed down your jaw to your neck, his breath tickling you.

Hearing a bang on the door, you jumped. “You okay?” It was Dean.

“Fuck.” You whispered. Lucifer snapped his fingers, disappearing into the bathroom, and leaving you dressed as the door opened. “What’s up?” You asked, trying to act calm and not like you’d just been fucking the devil.

Dean raised an eyebrow at you. “You seem kinda… _distracted_.” He looked around.

You swallowed and shrugged. “I’m fine.” You damn near squeaked, feeling Lucifer’s grace on your clit.

“I thought I heard a guy in here?”

“And if I _had_ a guy in here? Were you hoping to rush in and catch me? Like we’re in some twisted affair?”

Sam walked in behind Dean. “What’s up with you?” He asked, hands on his hips.

You took a deep breath and closed your eyes as Lucifer spread the touch of his grace. “Fucking hell.” You muttered.

“ _What_?” The brother’s asked.

“Nothing.” You lied. “I think I’m just gonna take a hot shower and get some sleep.” You told them.

“Right….” Sam nodded before they both walked out.

Sighing, you went into the bathroom and glared at Lucifer. “Are you fucking _kidding_ me?” He chuckled. Rolling your eyes, you pulled him close. “I _think_ I said I was going to shower. Care to join me?”

Ten minutes later, as he was slowly thrusting into you against the shower wall, his fingers were tangled in your wet hair. You moaned, resting your forehead on his. “Fuck, Y/N!” He groaned, not controlling his volume.

Your nails scratched down his back, leaving light red lines in their wake.

“ _What the fuck_?” You heard Dean’s voice.

Your eyes shot open and you looked out into the bathroom. There stood Dean. And Sam. Your stomach dropped. “How long have you been– ya know what? I don’t want to know.” Sam ground out, walking out.

You could tell that Dean was pissed. “This isn’t just twisted, Y/N. This is fucking _sick_.” He snapped. “How long have you been hiding this? _Huh_? Were you ever going to tell us?” He asked.

“Uh, can I at least get a towel before talking about this.” You asked.

His cheeks went red when it fully hit him. “Yeah.” He turned and left you and Lucifer alone.

You put your head on his chest. “Guess the cat’s out of the bag.” You mumbled.


	2. Good Girls Go Bad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: @fayemenelmir Hey. I just read like… all of your xreader with Luci, Cas, Dean, Sam, Gabe, etc and I wanted to ask you if you could write a second part for Hot and Cold (LuciferxReader)?

You sat on the end of your motel bed, gripping your towel around your chest. Your wet hair clinging to your shoulders as Dean paced in front of you. Lucifer sat next to you, looking bored. “Are you kidding, me, Y/N?” Dean finally snapped after what felt like ages. “How long have you been fuck buddies with the fucking devil?”

That got your eyes to snap up to him. “We aren’t ’ _fuck buddies_ ’, Dean!” You defended yourself. “He’s my boyfriend.”

“And that makes this better _how_ exactly?” Sam ground out.

“It’s not like I just woke up one day and thought ‘you know what, I think I’ll fuck Lucifer!’” Your eyes went between the two brothers. “I was scared to tell you, and this is why. The longer I went on hiding it, the worse I knew the fall out would be. I’m a grown woman, guys. I can choose who I want to be with.”

Sam’s jaw locked. He was beyond livid. “Out of _everyone_ , it just had to be him.”

“Sam, I see a side of him you don’t.”

Dean scoffed. “Clearly.” He rolled his eyes.

Lucifer simply watched the interaction between the three of you. He knew that this was something that you needed to deal with on your own. He would step in only when needed. Right now nothing he said could possibly help the situation.

“How long?” Sam asked. “How long has this been going on?”

You chewed your lip. “A year last month.” You sighed.

Sam got up and walked out, slamming the door behind him. Dean glared at the two of you. “You’re father would be furious, you know that right? We’re hunters. He’s the freakin’ _devil_! We leave in the morning.” He turned and followed Sam’s example of slamming the door.

Lucifer kissed your shoulder. You gave him a small smile. “Well, at least they didn’t try to kill you.” You said almost humorously.

He moved to sit behind you, his legs on each side of you. His lips kissed along your shoulder as he pulled the towel from your body. “I love you, Y/N.” He breathed against your skin. “I don’t care what those two hairless apes say. I don’t care what they think.” His hands wrapped around your waist. “You’re _mine_.” He growled behind your ear. Your eyes fluttered closed one of your hands going behind you to tangle in his short hair. You turned your head and your lips met his in a deep kiss.

His cool fingers brushed up and down your thigh, sending shivers through you. You smiled into the kiss, loving how the simplest touches from him could reassure you that you’d be okay. At least for now. Nothing could get to you while in his arms. He took his hands and placed them on the inside of your thighs, lifting them to go over his legs. “Lucifer.” You exhaled as his middle finger traced your clit.

“Relax.” He whispered. You nearly melted into him as his finger teased you. You tried to shift your hips, but it did very little. “Let me take care of you.” His other hand massaged your breast, his lips worshiping your neck. Finally, his finger brushed your clit, earning a slight moan from you. You bit your lip, enjoying this new way of him touching you. You’d never had enough time to truly explore each others bodies. It was always ‘take what we can get’. He fully intended to make up for that.

When he had you whimpering for more, he curled his finger into your core, his grace gently taking over the work on your clit. “Oh, fuck.” You gasped at the feeling. You felt his lips turn up, proud that he was the one creating this reaction in you.

“Tell me what you want.” He ordered.

“More! _Please_!” 

He chuckled, slipping in a second finger. “So wet for me.” He began fucking you with his fingers, curling them at just the right time. You were putty in his fingers. “Let me feel you cum.” His breath fanned against your skin as your head fell to his shoulder, his fingers picking up speed.

Your chest heaved as your breathing picked up. The pleasure washed over you like a wave. Your back arched, your hips rolling up to meet his thrusting fingers. “Fuck, oh fuck, Lucifer!” You cried out, unable to close your legs.

Pulling his fingers from between your legs, he finally allowed you to move. You gave him a tired grin, moaning when he sucked his fingers clean. “Get some sleep. I’ll make sure to fuck you properly before you have to leave.

Shaking your head, you straddled him, lining him up with your entrance. “No.” You kissed him roughly as you sunk down. His hands gripped your hips. “I want to fuck you first.” Your lips went to neck, biting him. “Rough, Lucifer.” You pulled up slightly and dropped back down.

Lucifer growled. “Stomach. Now.”

You grinned, standing up and laying on the bed, stomach down. In an instant, he was on top of you, his legs between yours, his hands next to your ribs. Balancing on one hand, he lined himself up and snapped his hips forward. “Yes!” You cried out. He wasted no time in pounding into you, the sound of skin hitting skin echoing in the room. Your ass stuck up slightly, allowing him to get deep. “Right there, Lucifer! Fuck, don’t stop.”

Lucifer went as hard as he could, making you cry out with nearly every thrust. He’d never heard you like this, and it was beautiful.

Your hands were gripping the sheets as you neared your second orgasm. “I-I’m gonna…” This was a whole new feeling. You clenched around him, shocking yourself when you squirt.

“Fuck.” He groaned. Rolling his hips, he filled you, leaning down to kiss your neck. “That’s a new one.” You could tell he enjoyed that.

“Oh yeah, most certainly new.” You nodded, letting out a breath as he pulled out.


End file.
